


Waking in the Darkness

by marlee813



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has been working extra late at the office and in doing so, comes home late every night. Chris wakes up to him showering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenshincha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/gifts).



Chris wakes to the quiet _snick_ of the bathroom door as it closes. He rolls over in bed, glancing at the clock and blinks hard three or four times, attempting to dislodge the blur that surrounds the edge of his sleep happy eyes. 2:21am.

He falls back to the mattress with a hard sigh, fingers tracing the spot beside him, untouched from when he crawled into bed in the first place. Chris hears the soft padding of feet as they move throughout the bathroom, the quick reverberation of the faucet running in the background before the unmistakable sound of the shower starts. 

This had been happening for weeks now; Chris would fall asleep, alone, lacking the cadence of breath that would usually lull him into sleep. Then he’d wake, scant minutes, or hours later, grasping and tugging at the sheets for a body that wasn’t there. He was tired and restless, waiting for Ben to get home at ludicrous times throughout the night just to have him leave so early the next morning. 

With his mind made up Chris sits up slowly, the sheets pooling at his waist. He makes his way to the bathroom, the dim glow of light barely visible under the bathroom door his only guide. He tries the door knob, thankful that it gives easily under his hand. Chris cracks the door, enough that he can see the dark outline of Ben’s body as he maneuvers himself under the hot spray of the shower. He feels a bolt of lust coil and snake down his spine, pooling in his lower stomach. 

He could stand here and watch Ben forever; watch the steam as it rises and curls around him; watch the way he arches and twists, how Ben lets himself just _be_ when he’s not having to be on all the damn time. But Chris’s body protests, disobeying the urge to stay and before Chris even knows it, his legs are moving, drawing him closer to the heat of the shower. 

Chris is about halfway to the shower when Ben’s head snaps up, catching Chris’s eyes through the paneled glass. Ben’s face is ragged with lack of sleep, his eyes drooping closed every few seconds, nearly unable to hold his own head up. Chris opens his mouth to apologize, he could do this later when it doesn’t look like Ben is about to fall over and crack his head on a shower tile, but Ben slowly puts his hand to the glass, his fingers trailing along the condensation and Chris knows it’s ok.

He steps out of his boxers and opens the door to the shower, quickly sneaking in before any of the steam escapes. The heat and humidity surrounds him like a warm blanket and Chris finds himself melting, his skin still untouched by the water. He watches with rapt intensity as Ben stands directly underneath the water, ribbons and drops running down every available patch of skin, clinging to eyelashes and pooling in the cupid’s bow of his mouth. 

One step after another brings him flush with Ben’s body, tinted pink from the pressure of the water. He can feel the splash as the water bounces of Ben’s body, lightly tickling Chris’s skin.

“Hi,” Chris finally speaks, his breath weak as it echoes across the tiles.

“Hi,” Ben echoes, mouth turning up slightly at the corners.

Chris lurches forward, unable to stay away any longer. He presses his lips urgently to Ben’s and wraps his arms around his neck, drawing Ben closer and tangling his fingers in the fine wet hairs on the back of Ben’s head. Ben groans, low, and Chris surges further into the heat of his body, crowding Ben up against the shower wall. He feels Ben hiss against his teeth as Ben’s back hits the chilled tiles. He rips his mouth away from Chris’s, tilting his head back enough to expose the long, lean line of his neck. Chris mouths lightly at the revealed skin, sucking the water tenderly from his jaw, nibbling at his prominent clavicle bone before tonguing at the dip where his collar bones meet.

Ben rocks steadily against Chris’s thigh, his cock hard and flushed and _leaking_ and Chris snaps his hips forward, desperate for friction. Long fingers dig into the soft flesh of Chris’s ass, pulling him closer and Chris buries his head in the juncture of Ben’s neck and shoulder, soft gasps and muffled whimpering escaping plush red lips.

“Shh,” Ben soothes, arms trailing up and down Chris’s arms.

“Mm, missed you,” Chris replies, mumbling.

Ben chuckles, the sound light and airy and Chris lifts his head to grin back at him. Ben’s eyes are gray from exhaustion, his mouth turned up into a half smirk and Chris leans forward to feel those lips against his own again. 

Ben pushes Chris to sit on the bench inside the shower, angling the showerhead so that the water cascades down both of their bodies as Ben moves to straddle Chris’s thighs. Ben takes both their cocks in a slick, tight grasp, twisting his wrist at the very end so that his palm slides along the head of Chris’s dick, smearing precome down and around both of their shafts. 

“ _Ah_ , fuck that feels good,” Chris whines, his hips bucking up into Ben’s hand under their own volition. 

“Come on, Chris.”

The words get stuck in Chris’s throat, the water pouring over them making it almost impossible to breathe. 

“So gorgeous,” Ben whispers, his eyes glued to where their dicks disappear between his fist. 

Chris can barely see, the water and steam clouding his vision but he casts his eyes downward, watching, enthralled, as Ben expertly catches the underside of Chris’s cock with his knuckle. Chris is desperate to come, the feeling of Ben around him – something he hadn’t experienced for weeks – so intense that he nearly blacks out with the sensation. He wraps his hand around Ben’s, feeling Ben’s hand tense under his own hand as they work together, the drive for completion overwhelming. 

Ben’s hips stutter and he pitches forward, lips locking with Chris as his cock pulses roughly between their soaked bodies. Chris’s heart speeds up, the familiar tightening in the bottom of his stomach has him wrenching away from Ben’s lips as he comes, crying out harshly as he spurts hot against his own stomach. Ben collapses against Chris’s side as they both pull shaky lungful after lungful of air. 

“Jesus,” Chris exhales on a laugh, running tense fingers through his wet hair.

“Maybe we shouldn’t see each other more often,” Ben teases.

“Do not even _joke_ about that.”

Ben laughs, tangling their fingers together. They lay there for an indeterminable amount of time, content in the silence and Chris must nod off because the next thing he knows he’s being shaken slightly, the water having run almost completely out of hot water. 

“Time for bed,” Ben coaxes, herding Chris out of the shower and into one of the fluffy towels.

“How ‘s it that you’re more awake than me?” Chris can feel his eyes slipping shut as Ben helps them both to dry off.

“Tricks of the trade,” Ben replies as he slips into bed, drawing Chris into the warm welcome of his body. He kisses Chris quickly on the forehead, and Chris sinks deeper into unconsciousness.

“Love you,” Chris murmurs, nuzzling into the fine hairs on Ben’s chest.

“Love you too, darling.”

Chris could smile, could lift his head and kiss Ben soundly, but the soft tone of Ben’s voice and the rise and fall of his chest has him lulled to sleep in seconds.

THE END.


End file.
